Christmas Wishes
by sweetginny
Summary: Herimone and Ginny are looking for their perfect guy...Ron and Harry are looking for a girl. please r/r!
1. Default Chapter Title

__

Christmas Wishes

Hey everyone! This is my first fic so I'm just experimenting….let me know what you think and eveything alright? Thanks!!

Sweetginny

Yeah and all the characters are J.K Rowlings….etc etc.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry, Harry, will you get up?" 

"Uh….huh? What?" croaked a very groggy Harry. His throat felt like sandpaper when he swallowed, and he was certain he had cottonballs in his mouth. He peeled open one tired eye and was greeted by the sight of a small pile of presents waiting for their wrappings to be discarded, at the end of his four poster bed.

"It's Christmas! Hurry up and open your gifts so we can go down to breakfast with Hermione." 

Harry rolled over to see that Ron, still in his pajamas, was halfway through his stack of presents and moving a at rapid pace to unwrap them. Laying in a heap were his opened presents including the usual jumper from his mother with a large R on it, a box of chocolate frogs (Special Addition-Featuring the Chudley Cannons statstics cards!) from Hermione, new set of quills from Hagrid, and a couple of others. Harry could see that his present to Ron, a tub of butterbeer, was yet to be opened. 

Glancing around his dormitory, he saw that Seamus was still asleep and Dean was playing with a brand new pack of exploding snap. Getting the first snap from a pack was a big deal because the stubbern cards had to be broken in, and Dean seemed to be having a bit of difficulty with this. Neville was at home for Christmas with his grandmother. Finally, with a loud bang and a cry from Seamus, Dean got his pack to explode. 

"Jeeze, scare a guy half to death why don't you. I practically thought that You-Know-Who was attacking!" Seamus growled angrily. "Can't I ever get any sleep around here?"

"That could be arranged if you stopped sneaking around at night with a certain female in 5th year whom I will not mention." Dean shot back.

Sitting up and stretching, a curious Harry began to unwrap a rather odd shaped present covered in cheesy christmas paper, "Sneaking out, huh Seamus? Who is it Dean? Give us a little clue!" 

"Could it be that girl with the lovely blue eyes and long tendrils cascading down her back? The one who always seems to sit behind you in transfigurationg, gazing at your full blonde-" 

"Oh come off it! You make it seem like it's from a romance novel or something. And yes Harry, it IS who you're thinking of, Lavender just can't get enough of me. Wonder why?" Seamus confessed.

"L-l-avender?" Sputtered Ron, "HA! That's a good one. Like a girl like her would fancy you! Come on now, who is it REALLY?" 

"It's true." Confirmed Dean, "At first I couldn't believe it either, but Lavender seems to have taken a liking to our friend here"-snap!-"and he seems to have followed suit!"

"Well that's something I wouldn't have seen coming!" stated Harry, who was now amusing himself by fiddling with his new 'Automatic Quill Renewer' from Hermione.

"Really though, she's great. A little dense maybe, but once you get over that, she's a blast." Seamus grinned, "IF you know what I mean!"

"Oh, Seamus, you naughty boy!" teased Ron, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Ah, nothing that deep. She wants to have a, 'serious relationship', which is fine with me. She's a good catch!" Seamus looked pleased, and after unwrapping his last present, announced he was going to shower.

"So Harry, Ron. Who have you two got your eye on?" Dean questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry blushed. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for HER. No one in his year had started dating yet, except for Seamus and Lavender, who he had just found out about. He certainly didn't need any more attention from anyone, and was guarenteed that if he had a girlfriend. He could just see the headline in the next Daily Prophet if it got out; 'Famous Potter has Passionate Secret Relationship', by Rita Skeeter. His enemy, Draco Malfoy would certainly tip her off. He scoffed at the thought. No, it was better to disguise his feelings right now. 

"Er, no one in particular." He lied.

He saw Ron eying him suspiciously.

"Yeah, er, no one. But you know, I've ruined my chances with Padma anyways." Ron blushed, remembering how terrible he had treated Pavarti Patil's pretty twin at a ball the year before. It had been Hermione he had been staring at all night instead. He didn't know where this was coming from, certainly he didn't like Hermione. She was just a friend. * And e**ver so annoying,*** he thought ***all she ever does is study.*** But an image of her in her beautiful blue party dress kept drifting across his mind. He shook his head in confusion, and instead busied himself with collecting his wrapping paper. 

"Ah, come on!" Dean pleaded.

Harry and Ron both looked very busy and extremely interested in their gifts. 

"Alright then. But just remember, I WILL find out. If I don't, someone else will eventually. It's just girls." Dean waiting again for a response. When none came he shrugged and also went to shower.

"Ha, what a joker, that Dean." Said Ron carefully. "We don't like anyone, I mean, if we did we would tell each other right? Yeah. What a joker."

"Sure," said Harry, " we would tell each other, for sure!" 

They eyed each other nervously, silently asking one another if there WAS someone they were interested in. Neither boy wanted to confess, so the conversation was ended like that, as quick as it had started. 

After all the presents were open, the boys dressed in their Hogwarts black robes, and went to the common room to find Hermione dressed and waiting by the fire.

"And I thought girls took a long time to get ready in the morning!" she exclaimed, "What happened to you two?"

They both just stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"We were just having a conversation." Spoke Ron, "Y-yeah, nothing to be, like, suspicious about." 

Hermione smiled, "If you say so. Ready to go to breakfast?" 

"Sure" Ron grinned. He loved the way a little dimple appeared every time she smiled. Wait, what was he thinking? This can't be right. It's HERMIONE!

At the long mahogony table in the great hall, the trio sat in their usual places, and greeted their friends who were still at Hogwarts for Christmas. Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, were there, and so was Ginny, his sister. Also seated around them were Colin and Denis Creevy, Seamus, Dean, Lavender (obviously beside Seamus), and a group of third years Harry didn't know.

Suddenly, a great breakfast feast appeared on the golden plates, and after a toast from Dumbledore, they began their breakfast.

"Hey guys, hows about we have a snowball fight today? And we'll make it fair, George, Dean, Ginny and I against all of you?" asked Fred, his mouth full of food.

"Say it, don't spray it." Said Ron, "Anyways, sure. That sounds fine to me! Hey, where are your jumpers?" 

"Upstairs. They're extra bad this year, almost pink. I think maybe she used the wrong wool." George replied, grimacing.

"Hey, Ron, don't look so angry, no one is making you wear yours." Fred argued.

"ANYWAYS," interrupted Herimone, eager to end the disagreement,"how about we meet outside near Hagrid's in an hour?"

Ron just stared at her. How was it that she was such a peacekeeper? She always managed to end Harry and Ron's fights, or any fights for that matter. AH! There he goes again. Maybe he really DID like Hermione. Or maybe, he'd had too much food at the feast the night before.

"Sure, sounds good." Answered Dean. "Don't forget your mittens! See ya!" and with that he left the table, followed slowly by eveyone else.

Hermione was in her room, standing in front of the large oval mirror that had been placed in front of each girl's bed. 

"Ooh, crap!" she exclaimed, "Why is it that I always have zits?"

She took out two tubes of cover up and worked for a minute. She dusted her face with power. 

"There we go, all better. At least until it wears off. I don't want the guys to see me without it. They won't notice, they never do."

"Who ARE you talking to Hermione?" Ginny had come into her room. "I knocked but no one answered. I was just seeing if you were here or already outside."

Hermione quickly scooped up her make up and slid it into a pouch. She hated wearing make up and people knowing she did, but she had to.

"Well I'm here. Just let me get my mitts." 

In two minutes they were climbing out of the portrait hole.

Outside it was very snowy, but not cold. The perfect Christmas day, and perfect for playing in the snow. Hermione was secretly hoping something special would happen that day between her and the guy she had her eye on. She saw him all of the time and was sure that he wasn't just being overly nice to her for no reason.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny. Hurry up we want to start!" called Harry. 

Ginny blushed. "We're coming!"

"You still like him don't you?" questioned Hermione with a knowing look in her eye.

"Yes, but shh…don't say anything now!" Ginny answered giggling. "I don't want to jinx it."

Five minutes later the snowball fight was in full swing. The area they had to use was large, it extended just to the edge of the forest. Clumps of decorated christmas trees littered the Hogwarts ground, making perfect places to hide from enemies, since running in the 2 foot high snow was diffcult. 

"I'm going to clobber you!" Harry shouted to Ginny, who shrieked and ducked behind a snow bank. The snowball flew past her head and she laughed.

"Missed me again Potter! I think you're losing your touch" Ginny teased.

"Not for long!" Harry yelled and pinned her to the ground. He took a handful of snow and rubbed it in her hair.

"AH! Stop! Not fair!" Ginny screamed gleefully.

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed Harry.

Suddenly they were very aware of how close they were. Harry on top of Ginny. The snow was glittering all around them as they stared at each other. **Harry is so cute**! Thought Ginny

But as soon as the magic had begun, it ended when Harry pulled away. That was a close one. He didn't know why he was so nervous whenver he was close to her. 

Ginny was disappointed. He obviously didn't like her. There were many other prettier girls he could have. He was famous Harry Potter. Why would he want plain Ginny? She got up with a sigh and started scooping up another snowball.

On the other end of the grounds, Fred and George were teamed up against Hermione. 

"Come on guys, be nice." Hermione pleaded as they closed in on her.

"Ah ha! Victoree is ours, missy. You can not eezcape zee Weasley tweens!" Fred said in a fake french accent.

"You have crossed out territory, now you must die!" Added Geroge.

All at once they pelted her with snowballs and she collapsed on the ground, covering her head with her hands. 

"Stop! Stop! Please! I'm all-ah!-wet!" Hermione begged.

"Alright, we will take pity on you." Fred said kindly.

"What? Oh Fred! You're such a wimp! I'm out of here!" cried George as he stormed off.

"Oops….I'm sorry Fred." Hermione said guiltily.

"Nah, that's ok. He was beginning to be a downer anyways." Fred admitted, "Here let me help you up!"

He pulled her to her feet and began brushing her off.

"Man you look like you were run over by a snow plow!" Fred joked.

"Ya, and I feel like it too!" She agreed.

"Sorry!" Fred said, "Let me massage your shoulder then. We got you PRETTY bad!"

"Thanks." Hermione blushed.

Maybe he did like her as much as she liked him. He was being really nice to her. 

"There, all better." Said Fred.

He turned her around. They were standing very close. Fred moved toward her, his lips gently brushing hers. She threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was pure magic, more magical than Hogwarts. His tounge scouted her mouth and she enjoyed it. Suddenly she heard someone approaching. She opened her eyes and saw Ron peek out from behind a tree. His face turned beet red and he looked angry and hurt. Hermione pulled away from Fred reluctantly. 

"Ron!" She shouted. "Wait!"

"Hermione, what?" Fred looked confused.

"I'll…..I'll be back!" Hermione answered and ran away after Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did you think? Pretty intense huh? Haha. Well tell me what you think and what to add and stuff…please review! Thanks!

Sweetginny


	2. Default Chapter Title

Christmas Wishes- Part 2

By Sweetginny

~Hey thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed; now I know what you guys like. I always see Ron and Hermione….maybe because in J.K's last book she was foreshadowing at the Yule Ball….o well. I just think it's time for a change! I have some questions..what is R/H and what is OOC? Sorry I'm pretty new here…so I am clueless! J I don't know why no one ever ends up with George really I haven't read any about the twins so..I wouldnt know. Sorry about the misspellings in the last one I'll try to be more careful if it annoys you. Thanx for all of the positive reviews and R/R please!

Sweetginny

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What had she done! Why had Hermione acted like such an idiot!? She can't just go around kissing random boys like that, especially her friend's brother. She liked Fred, but it was just a crush. Nothing was supposed to come of it. Besides, Fred likes Angelina, or Alicia, or someone else. He wouldn't like bushy-haired Hermione. Or would he? 

Her thoughts swirled around her head like a whirlwind. She was running as fast as she could through the deep snow in order to catch up to Ron. 

What about Ron? She had rather suspected he might have a thing for her, after last year, but since then there had been nothing out of the ordinary from him. What would she say if she caught up to him? Or when she saw him next? Would he tell everybody? Most importantly, would he forgive her?

Suddenly, she was pushed down from behind. It was Fred, looking confused.

"Let him go Hermione." He stared at her with those eyes. They were beautiful. But this time, he was wrong, she had to go after him.

"No Fred. He's my friend, and YOUR brother. That was a mistake to kiss you. I'm sorry." Hermione jumped up again and ran, but Ron was out of sight. Not knowing where to go, she ran into the forest, guilty and hurt. 

She dashed around the whomping willow and deeper into the forest. She knew it was dangerous, but who cared right now, she had her wand. It was daytime anyways nothing would happen. She reached a clearing and collapsed on the ground in tears.

"I guess you found me." Said a familiar voice.

Hermione looked up in astonishment.

"What? Oh! Harry! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise…I mean.."

"It's alright. I was just thinking. I know I shouldn't be in here but, well I am!" Harry admitted with a shrug. "What I'm wondering is, what's on your mind?"

Hermione just stared straight ahead. What could she say? Should she confide in Harry? She wouldn't even know where to start. 

"Alright, you don't HAVE to tell me." Harry said after a while.

"Thanks Harry. Right now isn't the right time anyways. You'll probably find out soon enough from Ron." Hermione said dejectedly. "Or Fred."

"Ok now you've got me. What's this about Ron and Fred?" Harry questioned.

"I don't even know!" exclaimed Hermione. "Oh just look at me, I'm a mess! Well Ron hates me. Or something. I'm so ashamed."

"Are you going to tell me or should I go ask Ron?" Harry said impatiently.

"Alright alright, well here goes…

IkissedFredIdon'tknowwhyandRonsawandnowhehatesmeand-and" Hermione choked.

"WHAT? Did I hear what I THINK I heard? YOU kissed FRED? HA!" Harry laughed uncontrollably.

"Harry! It isn't FUNNY! I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry-s-s-sorry." His laughter subsided "So you k-kissed, FRED? And…….Oh Ron saw didn't he? What why would HE care? What?"

"Oh Harry, you're so slow! I think, but this is only a guess, that maybe, Ron likes me?" Hermione squeaked.

"Ron? Like you? What? He would've told me. I'm sure he would've." Harry decided. But a voice in his head said reminded him that he hadn't told Ron about Cho….or HER.

"Well, when he saw us, er, kissing, he looked really hurt and upset. He probably hates me. Fred is his BROTHER!" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry about it. Ron'll get over it. Just tell him…it was…. Er.. and accident. Ya, an accident. And as for him liking you, I doubt it. He's probably just upset. Let's get out of here. It's almost time for the Christmas Feast. You don't want to miss that do you?" Harry asked.

"No." Answered Hermione.

"Alright then let's go back inside." And with that he put a friendly arm around Hermione and lead her back up to the castle where everyone else had probably gone.

Back on the Hogwarts grounds, behind a large decorated Christmas tree, Fred was sulking by himself. His gloves were freezing and his hands were most likely frostbitten. He'd tried to warm them, but had given up. He'd ruined his chances with Hermione. He'd always admired her, her work habits, her determination, and how she didn't care what people thought about her. He'd never considered it a crush until that day. And what was with Ron? Did he have a thing with Hermione? Had they had a fling?

"Idiot," he whispered, "That was pure genius Freddy."

After thinking about that afternoon for another minute or so, he decided to get back to his room and warm up before the feast. Just as he was emerging from behind the tree, he two figures coming out of the forest. Curious, he stayed behind the tree and watched with intrest. As they came a bit closer he saw it was Harry, and he had his arm around….HERMIONE! 

"What?" he said out loud.

Well wasn't Hermione just having her bit of fun today. First Ron (probably), then him, and now Harry. He'd never seen her in this light before. Was she playing all of them? Well, he wouldn't be used anymore. He was through with Hermione Granger. She didn't deserve another thought, or did she?

With an aching heart, he watched until Harry and Hermione disappeared inside the castle doors until slowly walking up to the castle.

In her dorm, Ginny sat thinking about the day. The snowball fight had been very fun, especially the part with Harry on top of her, but somehow everyone seemed angry now and the fight had fizzled out. Everyone had quit early and went inside. With an hour to go until the feast, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Harry wasn't here so she couldn't go chat with him. George was in his room. Ron was locked up in his room, upset about something. Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Fred had never come inside. Dean, Seamus and Lavender were playing wizard chess, but she wasn't very close with them. She finally decided to get her favourite book and curl up by the fire. 

Soon after she'd started to read, Harry and Hermione entered, snow covered, and upset. She wondered if they had something going on, but she doubted it, they were just friends. Harry and Hermione parted and went to their separate dorms. A couple minutes after that, Fred clamboured in, looking cold and went to his dorm. What was up with everyone? After another couple of minutes, Seamus and Lavender had wondered off somewhere (probably for some time alone!) and Dean had left too. Practically alone in the common room she felt bored and went to visit Hermione.

How could he have been so stupid? Ron wondered, sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn around him. Why would Herimone even like him in the first place? He was tall and awkward and not the smartest boy in his year. Obviously Fred, with his looks and humourous personality was the better choice, right? But why did she have to pick him. His own BROTHER? This was just too much for one day. He didn't even know about his feelings for Hermione until a couple hours ago. Before he'd even had a chance, it looks like he'd lost her. 

Harry entered the dorm."Ron?" he called "Are you in here?"

"Maybe," answered Ron.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes." Said Harry. "What's up why are you in there?"

All that came from behind the cutains was a sigh.

"Is it, is it Hermione?"

Ron stiffened, "How did you know?"

"Herm told me. She feels terrible." Harry informed him.

"I'll bet not half as terrible as I feel. Besides she has Fred now, why does she care?" Ron argued.

"Maybe you should talk to her about it." Harry suggested casually.

"Yeah, and humiliate myself even more. Harry, I didn't even know I liked Hermione before now!" Ron cried.

"You like Hermione!?" Harry asked in disbelief, throwing open Ron's curtains.

"Y-n-ye-no…I don't know!" Ron sputtered, "All I know is before I saw her and Fred, I was fine, but…."

"Yeah, I understand. Listen since I know about…about you and Hermione, maybe you want to know about me?" Harry offered. "I mean it's only fair."

"What do you mean? You like someone?' Ron asked.

"Yes, don't you can't tell alright? I like….."


	3. Default Chapter Title

Christmas Wishes- Part 3

Sweetginny

~Hey thanks for all of the reviews it helps me a lot. I'm glad you guys want R/H and H/G……but who knows how this story is going to turn out? Only me…heheh. Please keep up the reviews because I want to know what you people think of my stories! Thanks!

Sweetginny J

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione?" Ginny called, " Can I come in?"

"Sure Ginny," Hermione answered.

Ginny entered the dimly lit dormitory occupied only by Hermione. She looked tired and weary, as if she had something on her mind. One single candle shone on her bedside table, illuminating her face just enough for Ginny to see a single tear creeping down her cheek. Dipping her head as to hide her face, Hermione busied herself by straightening the creases on her bedspread. 

"Hi. I just thought I'd come to-to see how you were." Ginny peered at Hermione expectantly, obviously waiting to see what Hermione would say to that. However, when the answer finally came, it wasn't the one she was looking for.

"I'm fine. Tired, that's all." 

"The word 'fine' is overused, in my opinion," offered Ginny, "Listen it's Christmas. I don't like seeing my best friend sitting here crying, by herself in the dark," 

"I'm FINE." Came the reply once again. Somehow it was final, marking that the conversation was over, and not to be discussed again.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Listen, I'm going to my dorm to get ready for the feast. I'll be there if you need me." Ginny said. She sincerely doubted that Hermione would need her, and hoped she wouldn't go to Ginny's room because she wouldn't be there. With one more look back at Hermione, she exited the room and climbed the winding stone steps down to the common room.

"I like………ok listen you can't get angry at me for telling you." Harry pleaded.

"Alright, fair enough. Come on then, out with it."

"Well, I've had feelings for, for Ginny for a while now," Harry began cautiously, "and, well I don't think I'm wrong to think that she has some for me." He smiled, remembering earlier that day when something magical had passed between them. Lying there in the snow with Ginny was so peaceful somehow, but even the memory of it made him excited, anxious almost. She was turning into a beautiful woman, and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. To protect her from all of life's dangers. He glanced up at Ron to see his reaction, and his smile instantly faded from his features.

"You, you like, my sister." Ron said in disbelief. Confusion etched itself across his forehead. He didn't know how to react to this. He did not know what to feel. Numbness overcame him, along with a sense of Deja Vu. Acceptance enveloped him; it was alright for Harry to like his sister wasn't it? "Al-alright."

"Yah. I, er, thought you should know. Being my friend and all." Harry said, "Ron, I….I'm really glad you're ok with this. You are ok with it, aren't you?"

"Yes. Sure. Of course I am ok with it. You like Ginny. There's nothing-nothing wrong with that." Ron stuttered.

"Good." Relief flooded Harry's voice. "Er, back to you, you and Hermione."

Ron sighed once again, "What about it?" The feelings he'd felt earlier, hurt, confusion, heartache, betrayal, returned. The memory of Hermione kissing Fred flitted through his mind repeatedly. Fred's arms around Hermione and her slender ones encircling his neck. Their bodies pressed together like magnets. He shook his head, pushing the scene to the back of his mind. "Hermione likes Fred. I like Hermione. That's all there is to it."

"Listen Ron. Hermione is just as confused as you are. Please go talk to her!" Harry insisted.

"No! I can't, I wouldn't know what to say. Harry she KISSED my BROTHER!" Ron exclaimed.

"Have you ever considered that it could've been a mistake?"

Harry let this thought sink in for a minute until continuing. "Let her know how you feel, she already suspects it anyway." 

A mistake? He had never considered that. But how can kissing somebody be a mistake? Was it like spilling milk or breaking a glass? Could it be just as easy? The only difference was the effect it could have on others. Speaking to Hermione right now would be the hardest thing he had ever done. Though somehow, he knew it had to be done. If not now, then tomorrow, or the next day. Gathering up all of his strength, his dignity and pride, Ron choked out, "If you say so," and full of hope, strode out of the dormitory to find Hermione. Through the common room he strode, passing Ginny on his way. He walked up the steps to the girls dorms, fully aware that this was against the rules, and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Ginny, did you forget something?" Hermione called.

"No, Hermione it's me." Ron said, emerging into her room.

Hermione stared at him, "You're not supposed to be in here what are you doing?"

"I don't care. Hermione I like you. I don't know when I started to but I like you and that's all I want to say. I'll forgive you for kissing Fred if you'll forgive me for telling you this. I know this is going to make everything more confusing but I just had to give you this option. I guess I'll be leaving now." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes before turning to leave. He started towards the door until turning back. "You know what though, I want to even the score." With that he walked three paces to her bed and pulled her into his arms. His tall frame cradled her warm body and she looked up at him in wonder. He bent his head forwards her and kissed her gently, hands circling her back. 

Hermione, shocked, returned his kisses. They grew deeper and more urgent. She pulled him down onto her bed, massaging his hand with her hands. She needed his warmth and his kisses. She wanted to feel his arms around her. Every inch of her body was screaming for him. She didn't care how she got it but she needed him. She wanted to go farther, and could tell that he did too from the way he was kissing her…holding her. 

Suddenly Ron pulled away, breathless. Hermione pulled him back to her and kissed him firmly on the lips, telling him what she wanted. He pulled away again, giving her exactly what she didn't want. She whimpered but he turned and walked out of the door, away from the woman who had hurt him so badly. 

Ginny walked purposefully towards the door. Behind that door was the man she had loved since the first day she'd seen him. The man she needed. This was it, she was going to tell Harry exactly what she wanted….him! She let out a little squeal and covered her mouth with a quivering hand. It was all she could do to contain herself, she had waited for this moment forever. It was finally here. She pushed open the door with determination and gasped at what she saw! She screamed in disgust turned away to run, but a strong hand held her back and covered her mouth.

Fred was on his bed, writing out spells and formulas for new candy he could use to trick people. Maybe he should create a candy that sent out sparks whenever you spoke. That was pretty tricky. He probably wouldn't be able to do that without George, and since he was still upset, he would have to save that for later. What about a chocolate that made you act like a chicken for a day? No that was a terrible idea. Maybe he should create…. a lollypop that made you shout out swear words. No that was even worse……He just couldn't concentrate. Hermione was on his mind. 

What had she said again? Oh ya, 'It was a mistake to kiss you'. He heard those words in his head and he blushed with humiliation. Ron had ruined it all. Why did he have to watch them anyways, the little sneak. He was just about to ask her out, he was sure she would've said yes. Hermione probably broke away and said that to him just because Ron was her friend and she didn't want to hurt him. 

Well, he wouldn't stand for it anymore. He liked Hermione, and wasn't about to let her go just because she didn't want to hurt a friend. He would just have to find Ron and tell him to let it go. Then Ron could tell Hermione it was alright if she went out with him! He was sure it would work. 

First things first, he would have to talk to Ron. He looked at his watch. 15 minutes until the feast. Ron was sure to come down sometime soon to go to the great hall. He would just go wait for him in the common room. 

He went down the cold staircase and relaxed in one of the squishy armchairs by the fire. He smiled. He was sure his plan would work. By midnight that night, he and Hermione would be happy, together. He was sure of it. He heard a noise a minute later coming from the girls staircase. He looked up and saw….RON! 

"Ron! What are you doing?" Fred cried. "Why were you up there?"

"I, uh, er…….."


	4. Default Chapter Title

Christmas Wishes- Part 4

Sweetginny

~Hey peoples! Thanks for all the reviews! Is this exciting yet? Hehe I hope so! I don't have much to say right now but to enjoy part 4, sorry it's taken me a while!

Sweetginny

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ron, I asked you, what were you doing up there?" Fred seethed, "I don't know if you realize it, or if you're too dense, but that's the staircase to the girl's dormitories."

"Er, ya I knew that. I was just calling Hermione for dinner. Ya because we were suppose to.... walk down there together." Ron covered, "Ah here she is now. What took you so long Herm?"

Hermione descended the staircase until she was next to Ron. Their shoulders brushed and she jumped. She didn't pull away, and neither did he. What was Ron talking about though? She wasn't sure so she decided to play along.

"I was just brushing my hair." She answered slowly.

Fred scowled at both of them. The girl who had hurt him and his brother who ruined it all. That was obviously just a cover. Ron never goes up there to call Hermione, and since when do they plan to walk down to the feast together? He felt his plan fizzle out. It would have to wait. Too disgusted at both of them to say another word, he turned his back to them and walked quickly toward the stairs down to the portrait hole. 

As soon has he had gone, Hermione asked, "What was that about Ron?"

"I don't know Hermione, but it was a close one." Ron answered, and remembering what had just happened in Hermione's room, he ran down the stairs and swiftly made his way to the feast without Hermione.

~~~~~

Once the hand was released from her mouth Ginny broke away and screamed, "Ugh! Why did you do that?! What are you guys doing!? I REALLY hope I didn't just see what I think I did!"

"Er, sorry you had to see that Ginny, but Harry and I were just wrestling. Trust me, I am not.... like that!" Dean answered. "You didn't have to scream either. Jeeze, the way you were carrying on, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Gryffindor was here coming to your rescue!"

"Ooh...well I'm relieved, and sorry for screaming it was my natural instinct! But, you can't blame me you know, you guys were kind of lying there with no shirts on, um on top of each other!" Ginny explained.

"Er, ya I know we were, but as Dean said, we were just wrestling. And here we are standing in front of you, half-naked. Do you want to wait outside until we change Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny, just realizing that she was seeing Harry with no shirt on, stared at him. He was perfect! Not too much muscle, but enough to give that sexy look. He probably got it from all of the quidditch he played. She looked up from his chest and caught Harry staring at her with an uncomfortable look on his face. She giggled, remembering why she was really here and said, "Sure I'll just wait in the common room. " She turned to leave the brightly-lit dormitory, "And Harry, I have to talk to you."

"Ok sounds good. See you." Harry replied.

Ginny opened the door and smiling broadly went to wait in the common room. She settled into one of the squashy armchairs and glanced happily around the circular common room. Holly and wreaths adorned the walls creating the perfect festive look. The fire crackled happily, matching Ginny's thoughts exactly. She couldn't wait to tell Harry about her feelings, though she was sure he already had an idea of them. After about 3 minutes Dean and Harry came bounding down the stairs two at a time. Dean continued on to the portrait hole but Harry came over and sat next to Ginny. 

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Well I just have something to tell you, although you probably already know!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She looked into Harry's eyes expectantly. His sparkling dark green ones returned her gaze, beckoning her to tell him. Ginny felt like she could drown in those eyes, so deep and secretive. She wished she could know what was behind them.

"Alright then, out with it." Harry said after Ginny paused.

"I just wanted you to know that I....have, er, feelings for you. I really like you Harry." Ginny said calmly. She looked at her hands, unable to look into Harry's eyes, to have him see into her soul, it was too much.

Harry's heart exploded at those last words. He had fireworks going on inside his head. He should, he should....sweep Ginny into his arms! No that was too dramatic. He should confess his feelings too! No, he shouldn't be that open, just play it cool. He searched his brain for the perfect reply, but came up empty-handed.

"I, er, Ginny I, er...." He stammered uncertainly.

"You what?" Ginny pleaded.

"Er, um.....that's great." He said. Genius.

"Great. Alright." Ginny was crushed; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to sweep her off her feet, to tell her he loved her, or to kiss her! He looked so, calm, sullen almost. After a long silence she said, "I guess, I'll be going down to the feast now." and walked toward the stairs, biting her lip to keep the tears inside. 

Harry watched her walk away. This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to go like this. How is it that he was so bad with girls? First Cho, now this. This was bad, very bad. He had to do SOMETHING. Anything. He made up his mind and stood up on the plush, rich carpeting and hurried after Ginny. He turned her around and stared her in the eyes.

"Ginny! I er, I like you too." He blurted out.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said, collapsing into his arms, startling him. He held her up, surprised by this outburst. Mischievously, she glanced up and pointed. Hovering a foot above their heads was a piece of mistletoe. 

Harry looked up too and his heart leaped. This was it, his first kiss with a girl. He looked into Ginny's brown eyes and gulped. Slowly he bent his head towards her and brushed his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away. More fireworks exploded inside of him. He felt like cheering. 

Ginny was also seeing lights, his kiss was great! To keep Harry on his toes, she broke away and walked down the stairs to the portrait hole, swinging her hips seductively. 

Harry was left, dumbstruck, to watch her climb out of it and away from him. What had happened? Did he kiss her wrong? Did he go too far? Why did she leave like that!? He had messed up and he didn't even know how. He would have to figure out what he did and then make up for it, but first he had to go to the feast because he was late, not to mention hungry. As he weaved his way down to the great hall around suits of armour, trick steps, and Peeves the poltergeist, an idea came to him of how he could make up with Ginny, and what an idea it was.

~~~~~~~

The atmosphere at the Gryffindor table was anything but what it should be at Christmas, in fact, it was almost as if the entire table was mad at each other. It was so tense that no one spoke, and the only sound from the bunch was the constant scraping of utensils against the golden plates. 

Hermione, Fred, George, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all seated together at the end of the table closets to the teachers. Lavender and Seamus seemed to be having a quarrel because neither spoke to each other, but instead shot dirty looks across the Christmas cakes that were in front of them. Fred was mad at George for calling him a wimp, and George was mad at Fred for being a wimp. Hermione was torn between Ron and Fred, although she did sit next to both of them since they didn't want to sit beside each other. Dean sat in the middle of Harry and Ginny. Ginny seemed happy and spacey, but Harry was looking troubled and didn't seem to notice his gorgeous surroundings. 

The elves had gone all out that year with the decorations in the Great Hall. Mini Christmas trees were spread across all of the tables, and ice sculptures of snowmen and reindeer were in the centre of each. Snow was enchanted to fall from the ceiling but to disappear before long. Sparkling lights in every colour of the rainbow were draped on the walls, and apart from the low candles on the tables, they were the only source of light. One large and beautiful tree was standing at 15 feet tall, behind the head table. 

The only words that were muttered throughout dinner were the occasional, "Please pass the pudding Ron." or, "Will you pass me a serviette please?". After a speech from Dumbledore, they all walked up to the common room. 

Lavender wanted to talk to Seamus so Dean went up to bed. Harry sat by the fire with Hermione and they chatted quietly about the day. Ginny announced that she was tired and she was going to bed, and George followed suit. Fred and Ron were the last stragglers up to the common room. Fred challenged Ron to chess so that they could have a conversation, so they sat down near the door and began to play.

"Ron, I want you to tell Hermione that it's ok if she went out with me. I think she only reason she won't is because you were hurt because she kissed me and I am your brother. But Ron, you need to let it go. Don't ruin this chance for me, and for Herm. Be a good friend." Fred said after they had started, and he patted Ron's back. 

"What!? You are telling ME to back off?! I have just as much of a chance with Hermione as you do, Fred. I wasn't hurt because she kissed my BROTHER, I was hurt because......oh nevermind!" Ron said in a low whisper.

"You were hurt because of what, you like her? Why didn't I think that before! It's so obvious." Fred exclaimed with Ron scowling at him. Fred continued, "Well I'll tell you what, brother, let's just let Hermione decide. All's fair in love and war, and may the best man win." And with that he sauntered up to his dormitory, abandoning Ron, and his chess game. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Christmas Wishes- Part 5 

Sweetginny 

~ Thanks for all of the people who take time to review my fics… it's great! I'd appreciate it if you'd R/R if you haven't. You can email me at sweetginny69@hotmail.com as well if you'd like to! Enjoy part 5! Sorry it took a while. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Before he walked up to his dormitory, Fred stopped in front of Hermione's chair by the fire to say goodnight to her. He could feel the warmth of the fire on the backs of his legs, and it reminded him of how he felt when he and Hermione had kissed earlier that day. He wasn't usually attracted to studious girls like Hermione, but more athletic and fun people like Angelina. This was an exception though, because when he was with Hermione, he felt special, and appreciated. 

"Hey Hermione. Did you have a good Christmas?" Fred asked, "Was it everything you hoped it would be? Snowball fight and all?" 

Hermione glanced over at the other chair by the fire that Harry occupied and raised her eyebrows. She and Harry exchanged a meaningful glance before she turned back to Fred. "Yeah I had a good day, but I wish I could've gotten a start on my transfiguration homework. We have a whole lot of it for the holidays! What about you?" 

"Ya I have a lot too, but Christmas is for having fun." Fred winked. "Well, I'm off to bed now; it's getting late. Bye Harry!" He grasped Hermione's hand and squeezed it tight before whispering his goodbye to her. 

Hermione's heart was beating fast. She felt flushed. The feelings that stirred up inside of her when Fred was around were at lot different than the ones she experienced with Ron. Her hand was prickling from his touch and she had to stop it from shaking. She smiled to herself. A wonderful warmth was spreading through her body.

"So does that mean you've chosen Fred?" Harry asked Hermione. "What? What do you mean? I never said that." Hermione said hotly. "Well, from the look on your face right now…that could suggest otherwise." Harry smirked. 

"Thanks a lot Harry, I knew I could count of you." Hermione teased. "But really, this is driving me mad. Ron or Fred, you know? And it doesn't help that I have had no experience with this kind of thing." 

"So, being around Ron and I for the last, what, four and a half years, hasn't given you a clue?" Harry asked. 

"No! You two are just friends. Or at least, you are now. I don't know what to call Ron!" All of the sudden, Hermione felt she could trust Harry with her thoughts like she'd trust Ginny. He had always been there, but she'd never discussed boys with him before. Maybe it was time to start, Harry had opened up to her earlier in the conversation about Ginny. "No one has ever been, you know, interested in me. I mean I'm no exactly the pick of the crop. But that doesn't matter. I'm tired; I should really go to bed. It's been a long day! G'night Harry, good luck with Ginny."

"Same to you Hermione. And don't worry too much about things, they'll work themselves out. G'night." Harry yawned before standing up, stretching, and walking the length of the common room to the winding staircase to the boy's dormitories. 

~~~

Ron stood, also abandoning the chess game that he and Fred had started. Some of the tired pieces threw Ron insulted words started chatting about things rudeness in today's teens, but Ron didn't notice. He could not believe Fred. He was sure he'd never been this angry with his brother before, if he could call him that. Adrenaline coursed through him. He should knock Fred's teeth out!! He should flatten his face! His hands balled up at his sides and his nails carved semi-circles into his soft flesh. Suddenly aware of the pain they were causing him; he sat down to relax. 

He had to get Fred where it would really hurt the most. He had to win the prize, Hermione. He wanted her more than ever now, he needed her. He knew Hermione would be hurt if she knew that he was thinking of her as a prize. She wasn't, and yet, she was worth something more than just a girl to him now. Winning her over meant winning over his brother, something he had never conquered before. 

He had seen the exchange of goodnights between Fred and Hermione, and now that he looked back over at her, he saw she was about to leave. His heart softened at the sight of her. He had to talk to her.

He stood once again, this time purposefully, and made his way over to where she was standing. She looked over her shoulder and their eyes met. Ron's heart quickened and his stomach lurched. He cleared his throat and tried to unglue his tongue from the top of his mouth. 

"Hey Ron. How was the game?" Hermione questioned, also nervous and flustered.

"Huh-er-game?" Ron asked, confused. Did she think he was playing games with her?

"Ya, you know, _chess_. With....your brother." Hermione explained.

"Oh chess, er ya." Relief flooded through him, "Oh no. We never finished. Too tired or something."

"Oh, I see." Hermione said.

"Ya. Well, G'night." Ron said. 

They both looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Memories from earlier in the day when they had been together floated across their minds. Finally a determined Ron bent over, and blushing profusely gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"G'night Ron." Hermione said, and went up to her dorm to sleep.

~~~

"So, who is a better kisser?" Ginny asked, all the while running a brush along the foot of wavy carrot orange hair that hung down her slender back. She pulled out an elastic and put half of her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Ginny, why do you even want to know?" Hermione asked exasperated. She and Ginny had never had these girly kind of conversations before. 

"Because. They're my brothers; I need to keep tabs.....and maybe you know, have something juicy to tease them with! Come on, just tell me!" Ginny closed her eyes and puckered her lips making kissing noises. Hermione laughed and Ginny soon joined in.

Hermione scrunched up her face the way the she did when thinking intently, "Hmm....Ron's more gentle when he kisses," she blushed, "but Fred's also very passionate...I guess. I don't know. They're both good." 

"Alright then. Pretty good Granger." Ginny teased.

"What about you, Weasley?" Hermione taunted back.

"Hermione, we didn't even....you know french kiss!" Ginny exclaimed, now adding a glossy ribbon to her hair.

"Ok, so on a scale, what is Harry for a normal kiss?" Hermione coaxed Ginny evilly. She never knew that talking about boys could be so fun, especially since she knew them so well. It was a side of her friends she didn't get to see.

"For a normal kiss Harry is a....seven." Ginny decided, savouring the memory of their sweet kiss the day before until the mistletoe. With every thought of Harry, every memory of his kiss, she found herself falling deeper into a euphoria that she had never imagined possible. She found that every thought of another boy was a thought wasted, and she enjoyed every second dreaming of Harry.

"Only a seven? Well that's about average." Hermione commented, disappointed.

"A seven, out of eight!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "Well then, that's another story. Speaking of stories, I read a really great book the other day....."

"Oh you and your books Hermione!" Ginny said, escaping another lecture on how she should appreciate literature more, "You must really love them. I'm off to bed though now, I guess I'll hear about it later! G'night!" 

~~~

_Dear Sweet Ginny,_

Your kiss is as soft as the fluttering wings of the morning birds

Who come to awaken the mind and arouse the senses

Your love is as cherished and delicate as the finest silk

The rarest of all and held by a lucky few

The memories of you that I hold in my heart are carefully chosen 

And wandered over by my hungry mind again and again

My only wish, my only desire, is that I have you to call my own

And I will be forever, and lovingly yours

Faithful and true to you until the end of eternity I will remain

And for your love I will reach the ends of the earth

If you will only once again kiss my awaiting lips

And swear to me your love 

It will be too much and too glorious to bear

Although I wish with all of my heart that you will

I will remain sincerely yours for all time....

Harry reviewed the words that had poured out of his soul and onto the parchment in front of him and his eyes widened. He was very surprised by the emotion that could be displayed within a few words, although all of it was true. He dropped his quill back into the ink and rolled up the parchment. He decided to drop it by Ginny's door early the next day. 

With a hopeful heart Harry changed into Dudley's old flannel pyjamas that he'd had to take in for himself. He peeled back the covers of his four-poster and marvelled at how the little house elves managed to untangle his sheets and iron his crumpled duvet for days on end. Without the elves Harry would surely never make the bed himself. 

He slipped between the crisp sheets with visions of how they would look in the morning dancing in his head. He recalled the story that Aunt Petunia used to recite to Dudley on Christmas Eve with a little Harry eavesdropping outside the door. It was titles, The Night Before Christmas. He was sure he'd never had visions of sugarplums dancing in his head. 

Harry reflected upon the day while he gave his tired eyes a rest, and relaxed the muscles in his body, preparing for sleep. He thought of how he'd gotten the present he's really wanted, a kiss from the lovely Ginny. His other presents, which now lay about his room, were also nice, and the automatic quill renewer from Hermione was something he'd been needing for a long time.

Cho was long gone from Harry's mind since he'd realised his feelings for Ginny. He wondered why he ever liked her, apart from the fact that she was a beauty. She did play a nice game of quidditch. Other than those things though, she was like every other normal girl at Hogwarts. Ginny was the one that Harry wanted now, and she was almost in his grasp. 

And as he listened to the heavy breathing of his dorm-mates, these are the thoughts that occupied Harry's mind as he slowly fell into yet another restless sleep that had come nightly since the end of his fourth year. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So I guess this one didn't end on a cliffhanger but tell me what you thought about it! Please review!

Thanks a lot!

Sweetginny


End file.
